1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video-processing apparatus, a video-processing system, and a video-processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the technique of selecting a synchronization signal has been disclosed.
The following technique has been disclosed (see, JP-A-2003-114707): any one of a plurality of data lines is selected to transmit a synchronization signal to other control boards, and on a control board side, a signal from one of the data lines from which a change has been detected is selected and set as a synchronization signal.
The following technique has been also disclosed (see, JP-A-2010-74497): a synchronization signal extracted from one of video signals output from a plurality of signal processors and a synchronization signal generated based on time information supplied via a network are selected for synchronization of video data to be output.
However, according to the conventional device (JP-A-2003-114707 or the like), in the case of receiving a reference signal supplied from a synchronization signal generator or the like provided outside the device, there is a disadvantage that it is required that, the synchronization signal generator or the like is, via a coaxial cable etc., connected to each of a plurality of modules for outputting video data to supply the reference signal.